AxisAllied HetaliaLost Episodes
by Jalice1718
Summary: What would Hetlaia be like of America had 50 children to look after? And what if one of those children had to help out him and his "Allied Buddies" win WW2? And what if that child fell for the enemy? Story better then summary, trust me! ON HOLD-sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Axis/Allied Hetalia—Lost Episodes.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "HETALIA"! But, I did make up the "Fifty State Children" by myself—but nothing else unless stated otherwise!

SUMMARY: What would Hetlaia be like of America had 50 children to look after? And what if one of those children had to help him and his "Allied Buddies" win WW2? And what if that child fell for the enemy? "Axis/Allied Hetalia—Lost Episodes". In most all POV's; Action/drama/comedy/romance; Idea at where plots going. Will contain EPIC-NESS (You have been warned.)

_~Allied HQ~_

Virginia Susana Samantha Jones stood outside of the door where her father—America—holds meeting with his little "Allied Buddies". Ever since the start of the World Wars, America has been sending a lot of time in this room and less with his (HUGE!) family. Virginia has been trying to fill the void of an absent father, but it was now her turn to step in this "room-of-no-return". Virginia is America's oldest child—he chose her to help the Allies out of forty-nine others.

Virginia was going through the reasons why she _shouldn't_ have been chosen when a voice interrupted her thoughts:

"Virginia…?" She looked up to see her Uncle England standing in front of the conference room door. "America's almost done introducing you. I'm surprised he didn't bring pictures and diagrams." He rolled his eyes. "And he's my brother…"

Virginia smiled. "I… Yeah, I guess I'm ready. Uh… he didn't say anything embarrassing… right?"

England smiled at his niece and shook his head. Virginia took a deep breath and nodded. Her Uncle opened he door and lead the girl inside to her temporary new life.

~Hetalia~

_~Germany's Home~_

"Germany! Germany! Egypt's beating me up—again—ow! Ouch! Stop! I surrender! Ow!" Germany hung up the phone.

"Ohhhhh…" He put his head in his hands. "What am I to do with Italy…?" A silent moment passed with no answer; Germany sighed.

"Germany-san? I heard you sigh in frustration," Germany sat up to see a black-haired man in his white uniform stand in the open doorway. His brown eyes were blank for the most part but showed a tad of worry in them. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

Germany waved a glowed hand in dismissal. "No, I've saved Italy before, I can do it again." The blond-haired, blue eyed man stood from his desk. "You can pick up this weeks groceries instead—saving Italy will prevent me form doing so." Japan bowed, accepting the quest. He followed Germany outside, then they parted to go their separate ways.

Japan walked silently to the store, looking at the list Germany handed him:

Milk, eggs, fruit (assortment), rice, butter,

tomatoes, vegetables (assortment),

sausage, … and pasta…

Japan wondered to himself why Germany didn't make Italy stop eating foods with tomatoes in them—apparently they make one lazy.

Japan headed to the back of the store where the cold food was. He'd then move up through the store to get everything else. Japan opened the cooler, took out the milk, eggs, and butter, and placed them into the basket.

_~Allied Conference Room~_

Virginia sat in the seat at the rectangle-shaped table that was across form the chalkboard where her father stood, explaining various random and worthless strategies for taking down the Axis Powers. She stopped listening to America after he suggested—for the fifth time—that he'd be the "hero" while everyone else basically did squat.

Virginia looked to her right to see China—a brown eyed, brown haired man who wore his hair in a ponytail—drawling on some paper and Russia—a white haired, violet eyed man who similes too much—sitting to China's right, well, smiling. Virginia's blue-green eyes wandered to her left to see France—a big pervert with blond hair that were to his shoulders—who's blue eyes were gazing at England—a blond haired, green eyed man who had weird eyebrows—who was humoring his younger brother America—a blue eyed, light-brown haired man with glasses—by paying some attention to him. America then asked if anyone had any questions.

Virginia raised her hand.

"Yes?" America was pleased that his daughter was participating.

"Why don't we just lure that Italy dude here with some past or whatever since you said that he likes that stuff, or something?" (Virginia at least half-paid attention.)

"We've tried that before," England spoke up. "We captured Germany too but they both escaped."

Virginia shrugged. "Just sayin'."

America hid his disappointment. "Ok, then, um, lunch break?"

Everyone looked at the wall clock—12:30. "Okay."

~Hetalia~

Still _in Conference Room…~_

"Oh, oh! We could go to this _romantic_ place—"

"NO," the other males of the Allies vetoed France's idea of a place to eat—again.

France folded his arms and pouted—again—when America thought of something, "Hey, I know! What about that place where you can eat outdoors? The one with the great salad and chicken?"

"Oh," Russia spoke up, "doesn't it have a good selection of alcohols too?"

"That's the place! Oh, Virginia, you'll love it!"

Virginia had the sudden urge to say _Booze and chicken—yep, my kind of place,_ but instead said, "Sounds cool."

Japan was walking down the crowded street with a brown paper bag full of food, Germany and Italy walking by his side.

"Italy…" Germany was saying to the little brunette boy, "why do you insist on wondering off and getting into trouble?"

Italy looked at the ground, sad. "You're always tough and strong and attacking other countries… But… but what do I do? I try, I really do Germany…"

Germany looked at the sad boy shocked, then gave him a sad smile and patted him on the back. Germany then noticed an absent member of the team and turned around to see Japan in a kind of trance.

Japan was rooted to a spot a ways away from his allies. He was stone still, staring at a beautiful brunette girl, who was sitting at an outdoor dining table, her blue green eyes scanning a menu in her hands. Her expression was hard, as if she was thinking hard about something—maybe the menu. Japan had noidea how long he stood staring.

"Um…" Germany walked over to his ally.

"JAPAN!" Italy waved a hand in front of the Japanese man's face. "Are you okaaaay?"

Japan blinked and shook his head. "What—?"

"You were… You seemed to be in a trance, or something…" Germany kept a fair distance from the man in question.

"Oh," Japan finally collected himself. "Yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern." But Japan wasn't quite ready to leave just yet… "Hey, why don't we eat here?"

Germany looked at Japan like he was loony. Italy cheered. "Yaaaaaaay! Oh can we Germany? Please? Please? Pleeeease?"

Germany still looked at Japan oddly when he said, "But we bought all this food…"

"OH PLEASE?" Italy kept begging. "OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLLLLLEEEASE?'

"OH ALRIGHT!" Germany shouted. Italy cheered. "But, _you_ have to put the food up!" Germany took the brown bag from Japan and shoved it in the cheering boys arms. "_Now!_"

Italy saluted Germany and took off.

Germany sighed and shook his head. He and Japan then walked to the four-person table next to the Mystery Girl's. Once seated (at the chair closest to the Girl), Japan noticed that she sat alone at a table that cold seat six. Japan wondered why she would sit alone at such a big table when five rowdy, laughing men came and sat down all around her. Japan's heart sunk.

The Allies.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Even though it may be hard to believe, I DON'T own Hetalia 'cause I ain't that good at anime! Only writing!_

_~(Back at Outdoor Restaurant)~_

Virginia closed her eyes and sighed on the inside as her father sat down next to her, along with the other Annoying Allies. She opened her eyes to see France sitting in front of her, England to his right, and Russia to England's right. America and China were sitting at Virginia's left. They were all laughing and joking except for Virginia. She felt left out and alone.

_~Hetalia~_

_~(Austria's Home)~_

Prussia sat in an elegant sofa, drinking tea in a floral china cup, listening to Austria play his piano. The piece Austria was playing was a classic and Prussia loved to heat the soothing music. The notes dance around, in, and out of his ears and he found that closing his eyes made the music more enjoyable and relaxing—just the thing the man needed.

When the piece was—sadly—over, Prussia opened his eyes and looked at the genius behind the beautiful note playing. Prussia smiled and gave a nod to praise Austria and to have him continue. Austria straitened his back, curved his fingers at the keys, and began a new song.

Just then, Hungry passed by and Prussia couldn't help but look her over. Her wavy, long brunette hair framed her pretty face, and Prussia couldn't help but stare as the woman bent over to place a new tray of refreshments on the coffee table in front of the white haired man. After the tray was set on the table, Hungry glanced up to see red eyes peering a bit to low for comfort. She was going to smack him but for some reason didn't. She just left the room.

Prussia had a strong feeling as to what Hungry was thinking when she noticed his staring. _Don't flatter yourself,_ was what he thought. _I was merely entertaining myself._ He took another sip of tea.

There was only one woman who ever made Prussia feel real longing and want. Only one. And he met her when she was really only a young lady… _The good old days…_

_~Hetalia~_

Virginia _really_ wished that this restaurant didn't ask for photo IDs when asking for alcohol. She _really_ needed a drink: America and England got into a debate on who was stronger and they were now arm wrestling, France and China were debating on who (out of the two) made the best cuisine, and Russia—it really only takes one look at his creepy smiley face to want you to get wasted.

So, trying to ignore the headache, Virginia picked at her food and pretended her Coke was a bottle of beer instead. And, even though she didn't know it, Virginia was being watched by a love struck Japan.

The more he watched the girl he new as the "Mystery Girl", the more he wondered of her life, her personality, and why she was with the _Allies_. He asked the last question even more when he noticed how lonely she seemed next to those loud men. He felt sorry for her and wondered if the Girl was another servant country of Russia. But, then again, she would be sitting next to Russia and not America. For a split second Japan wondered if she was a servant country to America but then remembered that the Freedom Man wouldn't do such a thing.

"YEAH!" Speak of the devil, Freedom Man jumped up from his chair, knocking it over. He seemed to be doing a small victory dance.

A ticked England muttered curses under his breath while Russia and China were clapping at their ally's win. France chuckled to himself, thinking how cute England looked mad.

"Ha!" America pointed a finger to his older brother. "I am America—strongest nation alive!" He stared hamming it up by bowing and the other nations (minus England and Virginia) were now laughing and cheering the man on.

"Best two out of three!" England put his right arm on the table in the arm wrestling position.

"You're _so_ on!" America picked his chair back up and sat down, planning on beating his brother again.

Virginia let out a sigh, knowing that the others at her table wouldn't hear her. She turned her head to the right to see a (cute) man staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at the man, and he—clearly embarrassed—averted his eyes and went back to listening to a blond and brunette man talking.

Virginia studied this man—he had deep but blank brown eyes and shiny black well-kept hair—before turning back to see that her father had won again at arm wrestling.

_~Hetalia~_

_~(Germany's Home)~_

Japan, Germany, and Italy were all lounging on the couch in the blonds' house, doing nothing after a satisfying meal. But while the others barely had a thing on their minds, Japan couldn't get the image of that Girl out of his head. She was pretty in the natural way. That, and Japan go the air that the Girl was sweet when not annoyed by the Allies—he understood.

Italy sighed and cuddled up to Germany. Germany looked shocked and confused but allowed the small Italian to cuddle.

Brown eyes watched the two men snuggle close and the two began to look sleepy. Then, those eyes looked into an opened book, the man who owned those eyes hoping that the novel would take his mind off on a certain Girl.

_~Hetalia~_

_~(America's Home, Va's Old Room)~_

Virginia's nose was stuck inside of a southern romance/action novel, so it took her a moment to realize she was being called. Well, yelled at.

"VIRGINIA!" The brunette looked up from her book. "PHONE!"

"OKAY!" Virginia grumbled under her breath at how lazy her father was to not walk a few steps to tell her about the phone instead of shouting. Marking the place in her book, she picked up her black cordless phone off the hook that was sitting on the desk in front of her. "Hello?"

The voice that answered could only be described with these words: a diva, 'fashionista', sugar-sprinkled, girly voice. "Heeeeeellllllllooo my little sister!"

"Hey New York," Virginia chuckled. "Oh, and _I'm_ older, just sayin'."

New York laughed. "Yeah, well, okay, sure! I was just hear to call to ask how things are over there? Is everything nice? Oh, is Europe as lovely as they all say? Are the 'men' of the Allies treating you badly? Speaking of men, are there any cuties over in Europe?"

Virginia burst out laughing at her sisters many questions—even though it was not unusual for her to ask so many in one breath. "Umm… It's okay; I guess; yes; Eh; and I haven't seen any yet, sorry." She smiled to herself—she was getting better at keeping up with New York.

Virginia could tell that New York was twirling a piece of her long blond hair during the pause that followed. "Hum… Oh well. Looks like whenever I come over I'll have to scope out the Euro Men myself!"

"Eh, what? You're coming here? Like, when?"

"Oh, VA, you just made me rethink this whole World War six thing."

"Two."

"Oh, yeah, well, I thought to myself, 'Hey, if Little VA I going off to war to help Daddy, then, well, why shouldn't I too?'" Virginia paused for a second. "Heh?"

"Oh!" New York continued, "And I got a call from Michigan, he said basically the same thing. Weird, huh?"

Virginia let what her sister told her sink in. She didn't like it. It reminded her of when she influenced people before during war…

"VA? Hello? Um, did I say something wrong?"

"What—? No, um, no. I just… I—I'm touched that I would influence you in such a way…" Virginia didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of her siblings to follow after her into the Room of No Return.

"Oh, well good then! Oh, I must speak to Nevada now; got to make new plans for my trip to her house in Vegas if I come to Europe too early! Bye-bye my VA!" New York made a kissing noise over the phone then hung up.

"Huh," Virginia hung up the phone. She didn't really know why, but she had a feeling at why she was here now… "DAD?"

"WHAT?"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"THEN COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

"I'M COMING!"

"I'M WAITING!"

Virginia sighed and came downstairs to the living room where America was reading the newspaper on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Yah know Mom's gonna be mad if she catches you doing that."

The man in question peeked up from his article. "She's probably at Kansas's house; she won't know if a certain someone doesn't tell…"

Virginia couldn't help but smile. "It's a bad habit to get into anyway." America chuckled. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Virginia nodded. "New York…" America nodded his head. "She said that she and Michigan were both planning on helping us—the Allies—with the war planning and stuff…"

"Help us… how?" He was interested in what his daughter was saying but tried not to make it clear that he was _too_ interested.

"By… coming here and joining our cause and stuff like that…" Virginia noticed that the corner of one of her dad's eyes twitched.

"That's… nice dear..." Virginia eyed her father. "Hey," he continued, "why not have some ice cream, eh?"

Virginia nodded and America couldn't have been more pleased—at the news, and that his daughter didn't know of his plans. His plans were working. Virginia's influence on her brothers and sisters would help him get more support in winning this war.

_Heya everyone! Hope you guys like the story so far! And just to let you know (since for some reason it didn't show in me 1__st__ Chpt., me name is Fern and I'm a bestie of Jalice. We share a FF and I just wanted you guys to know that. Keep on reviewing please, it will make me happy! (Oh, and 2 explain, whenever you read the "~Hetalia~" thing, in the anime series, to separate certain parts, they have the Hetalia title and one of the characters pop up and say "Hetalia"—that's what I'm kinda doing here.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Virginia was a blur running down a crowded street filled with people just walking and talking, enjoying the sunny day and really having no care in the world what so ever. She envied those people.

Heart hammering, the brunette girl ducked and dodged two men and a couple holding hands, all giving her weird looks and glares. When Virginia shoved pass a crowd of gossiping women, they all looked at her strangely and started whispering to each other wondering why she wasn't acting "like a proper young woman, running around and such". Said girl heard the ladies and cast a quick glare behind her back at them.

_Damn this skirt!_ Virginia thought when she tripped over the hem of her blue dress. She gathered a chunk of the blue material, not caring that it was imported from France if it ripped, and kept on running.

When the coastline was in view, Virginia caught her breath. The ship was already setting sail.

She bolted to the crowd of people who were waving good-bye to loved ones, and shoved people aside to get to the edge near the water. A select few males gave her looks but recognizing her, they stepped aside. A few females gave disapproving looks but also stepped aside so to not have the crazy running girl step on and ruin their fancy new dresses they wore just for the occasion of seeing their husbands and boyfriends off.

Once Virginia got to the edge of the crowd, she leaned against the chain railing and looked at the ship. It was getting farther and farther away and she could barley see the people aboard who were waving back at the cheering crowd, not noticing the girl in distress. Virginia then found the person she was looking for standing on the deck of the ship.

She shouted his name, and she could see him turn around and look at the coastline. He then turned around and Virginia felt like her heart had been shot. She turned back around and ran back to her home. But once she was out of the crowd, she ran into someone and the person grabbed her wrist. It was the man that was suppose to be on the boat.

She looked into his evil smiling face, and then opened her eyes.

Virginia was shivering, curled up in a ball on her bed. It was midnight. The brunette touched her face and found it wet.

_Was I… crying?_ She thought. She sat up. _Why… why was I even _thinking_ about him?_

Virginia was confused. She had just dreamt of the past that she tried everyday to forget.

Finding it hard to sleep now, Virginia went downstairs to see if there was anything around to help her go back to sleep, or keep her occupied for a few hours. At the bottom of the stairs, she heard loud snoring and looked to the couch. America was sprawled out on the piece or furniture, mouth wide open, passed out, and snoring. Virginia chuckled and shook her head.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to do anything downstairs without the fear of waking her dad, Virginia walked back upstairs and decided that maybe she'd just finish that book she was reading.

But once she opened back up to the page she was on she regretted her decision. The chapter described in detail how the young maiden Elizabeth was crying on a windowsill over Henry, a man who just left her—by ship.

Virginia grimaced and threw the book back into the drawer she kept it in.

_Well so much for that idea…_ The newly stressed young girl ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. _Stupid book… _Virginia perked up for a second. _Ha! I was just dreaming about the book is all… My dream had _nothing_ to do with—that man…_

She sighed again and hugged her knees. _Maybe writing poetry or drawling will take my mind off…_ Her thoughts trailed off as the young American state pulled out some paper and began absent-mindedly doodling a flower on the corner of the page. She sighed again. She then began sketching a (poorly drawn, in her opinion) person holding a (poorly drawn) puppy.

Virginia put her pencil on the desk and rested her head in her hands. _Hum… Maybe sleep would be better then this…_

Virginia tried to go to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't have another dream about her past.

_I'm sooooo sorry! I had a major case of writers block and this short chapter doesn't really make up for anything… I was going to stop at about when Virginia woke up, but I had a feeling I would have a revolt on my hands… But, don't worry! I'm planning on writing a one-shot (DK if it'll turn into a story soon, it may) to keep away the writers block but we'll see!_

_(UPDATE: I'm working on Chapter 4 and it's near done—don't lose hope!)_


End file.
